Trenwith
Francis Poldark George Warleggan Geoffrey Charles Poldark |Residents = Charles Poldark Francis Poldark Verity Blamey Agatha Poldark Elizabeth Warleggan Geoffrey Charles Poldark George Warleggan Valentine Warleggan Ursula Warleggan }} 'Trenwith ' was the name of land owned by the Poldark family who lived in Trenwith House. Following the death of Francis Poldark, his son, Geoffrey Charles Poldark inherited the house which was run by his mother, Elizabeth Warleggan and her second husband, George Warleggan, until he came of age. History 1783 - 1793 In 1783, Trenwith was owned by Charles Poldark. At a meal to celebrate the engagement of Francis Poldark to Elizabeth Chynoweth at Trenwith House, Ross Poldark made his way to Trenwith to reunite with his family. In 1786, Charles Poldark died. Francis inherited Trenwith which soon fell into debt. They were saved by the creation of Wheal Grace. Demelza Poldark often walked through Trenwith to town and her home in Nampara. In 1792, Francis Poldark died leaving Elizabeth a widower. Geoffrey Charles Poldark then inherited the land when he was very young, and it was put in the care of Elizabeth until he was of age. Elizabeth had very little money and struggled to manage the land and so she and her son became poor. Following a number of revolutions where lower classes marched upon homes and land owned by the gentry, Elizabeth was worried that it would happen to Trenwith. Fortunately, Trenwith was spared. 1793 - 1799 In 1793, Elizabeth accepted the proposal of the wealthy but ambitious George Warleggan. George had fences built around Trenwith to keep people away from the land. In doing so, he upset the locals who would be frightened away should they attempt to walk on the land. The locals eventually marched on Trenwith led by Jud Paynter to Trenwith House, where George, Elizabeth, Geoffrey, Agatha Poldark and some of George's friends, had to be saved by Ross, who persuaded Jud and their friends to leave them be.Poldark, Season 2, Episode 10 In 1794, Valentine Warleggan was born in Trenwith. Agatha soon passed away there.Poldark, Season 3, Episode 7 In 1799, Elizabeth Warleggan gave birth to Ursula Warleggan there, but Elizabeth passed away the next day.Poldark, Season 4, Episode 8 1800 - 1802 In 1800, George no longer wanted to live in Trenwith and took Valentine and Ursula to Cardew. Geoffrey Charles held a dinner at Trenwith House to honour Elizabeth and the Poldark family.Poldark, Season 5, Episode 1 He asked Drake and Morwenna Carne to look in and tend to the land and house when he was at military school in London. They agreed and a few days later, having heard about break-ins nearby, decided to stay at the House for the night. Unfortunately, George chose that night to go back and get a painting of Elizabeth, saw Drake and chased Drake and Morwenna away. Cary Warleggan was uncertain if George even saw Drake, because he kept speaking to a deceased Elizabeth. George and Cary Warleggan soon took Valentine and Ursula and went back live in Trenwith. Demelza Poldark, Caroline Enys, Kitty Despard and Jeremy and Clowance Poldark later walked past a sign warning locals to stay off Trenwith land. Clowance was very intrigued by Trenwith and contemplated ignoring the sign.Poldark, Season 5, Episode 3 Location Trenwith was located to the west of Cornwall. It is south of the neighbouring land of Nampara. It was a few miles from the town of St Ann's with Truro to the east of Trenwith.See the map drawn by Winston Graham in 1981 Behind the Scenes * Trenwith is filmed at Bodmin Moor, Bodmin, Cornwall while Trenwith House was filmed at Chavenage House, Gloucestershire.Want to see where Poldark is filmed? by Digital Spy Notes and sources Category:Locations